1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system, a method, and an electronic device for providing tactile sensations to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-335629 discloses a control device for use in a vehicle, which presents a user in the vehicle with an appropriate vibration in accordance with the driving situation. This control device for use in a vehicle includes a control section which determines whether the user is concentrated on the driving of the vehicle based on the manner in which the vehicle is being driven. As a result, an appropriate vibration which is in accordance with the driving situation can be presented to the user in the vehicle.
The present disclosure provides a system, method, and electronic device for appropriately distinguishing whether the status of touch by a user is a state of awaiting information to be presented through tactile sensation or a state of performing a touch input operation.